


all downhill from here

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rachel holds Jesse down on her floral-patterned quilt.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	all downhill from here

**Author's Note:**

> SWC One: 5/27/10.

Jesse has to leave, they know that – Rachel is mad, probably less than she should be, and Finn is angry, more than her – and yet, despite everything, his deceptions, his lies, well.

Rachel holds Jesse down on her floral-patterned quilt, straddling his chest and not looking at his face while Finn hunts through her drawers for a belt.

Jesse keeps saying their names, alternately. He sounds pained, a little, but also like he's trying to slip into demanding, controlling the situation, his default. (“What did we do to deserve you?” Rachel remembers asking, laying with Jesse on her right and Finn on her left, Finn's hand resting tentatively across her stomach, his fingers reaching to press into the skin above Jesse's hip bone. Now, though, those words hurt, just a little.)

Finn finds a belt under the guidance of Rachel's half-whispered instructions. They both fumble with it, Rachel pulling Jesse's hands up against her headboard – he goes with minimal struggle, rolling his eyes with it, but he's quiet, he knows he deserves whatever they'll give them.

(Later, when they are done, Jesse says: “I deserved that,” voice low and words slow, and Finn leans up on his elbow to look over Rachel's chest, his eyes dragging.

“Damn right you did,” Finn says, and Jesse smiles over at him, wry, and doesn't say anything in return.)

After they get his hands secured, Rachel slides down Jesse's chest and unbuckles his pants, slips him out of them with Finn behind her, watching attentively. Rachel feels just the tiniest bit lost – she knows what to do, how to take control. She takes control of every detail of her life, but somehow here in her bedroom with Jesse below her and Finn behind, she falters – this is where Jesse takes control of her, of both of them. To have him spread out underneath them, awaiting whatever they'll do to him out of anger, out of resentment, out of despair; it's unsettling, a little.

“Finn,” Rachel says, insure.

“Your call,” Finn says, and Jesse laughs up at them.

Finn slaps at Jesse's thigh, sudden. The sound cuts through the tension in the room and Jesse groans low in his throat.

For a while, they both open Jesse up slow, one of Rachel's fingers inside him along with two of Finn's, Jesse's hips rocking down to meet them. They take their time, and Rachel watches with wide eyes – she's never been with them when Jesse was the one taking, only giving. Jesse's hair mats on his head with sweat and he keeps his noises low or nonexistent for the most part.

Finn fucks him slow with hard thrusts and Rachel straddles his face when he asks, low, “Rachel, you too – want to taste you, come on,” and she obliges.

She comes first, Finn's fingers inside her from behind, reaching up while she moves her hips over Jesse's face – Finn comes after, lasting longer than usual, focused with whatever he's feeling when he's looking down at Jesse – betrayal, Rachel wants to think, but she doesn't think that's quite it. (He didn't go through with it, after all, but it's the fact he even considered it that makes her angry in the pit of her stomach, that he'd been stringing them – the entire club – along for so long.)

Jesse comes with a high groan, Finn's hand wrapped around him and Rachel's palms trailing up and down his thighs.

“I didn't – just so you –” Jesse starts, sinking boneless into the mattress when Rachel unbuckles the belt holding his hands up.

“Don't say anything,” Finn says, laying next to him on his left. Rachel sinks down to his right – it's the first time he's been in the middle, the first time he's been so quiet.

Jesse, somewhat surprisingly, even after everything since they ended up in her room, doesn't say anything else. He massages circles into Rachel's hip and Finn stares at the ceiling.

Rachel knows they'll talk about it before they leave, or sometime soon, but the quietness wipes away the day, all her desperation to win and the loss she'd felt without Jesse, the confusion. She lets it sink into her bones, Jesse's hand on her skin and one of Finn's feet lightly tapping against her's over one of Jesse's legs, unending together.


End file.
